wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thoughtseeker
Thoughtseeker was made by Waffle (and this this n00b too i guess). Try not to use her without permission. Description Thoughtseeker, also going by the name of Thought, is a young female NightWing with shimmering, pitch black scales. Her underscales and wing membrane are a bright indigo-ish purple, like the night sky at twilight, her horns are straight, white, and yet soft-looking, pointing out of her skull like spears of polished cloud. Her snout is narrow and thin, aerodynamic, like the rest of her small, fragile-looking body. And no, she isn't just all scales and bone. Her eyes are a gentle shade of mint green, usually innocent and deep and mysterious. The pattern of stars on her wings are a six-pointed star on each section of membrane. On the outside of the stars, there are a few scattered stars. Nothing is in the middle of the six-pointed ones. Personality Thoughtseeker is both blind and deaf. She deals with it well, compared to when her senses were first destroyed. Nowadays, she tries not to think about it, and focuses on more important things. Generally, she hangs back and doesn't say much. Even when others say something dumb relating to sight and hearing - she gets peeved, but stays quiet when it happens. Thoughtseeker thinks to herself the majority of the time, but can get pretty energized when excited (usually around friends). She has very vivid and colorful dreams; she once could see and hear, and her mind accentuates that. This has inspired her to write coming soon. *wip section* History Thoughtseeker was born on the night of a full moon, somewhere in the SeaWing kingdom. Her mother didn't want her to live in the terrible conditions of the NightWing kingdom, so she decided to live a more nomadic life with her daughter. However, her mother realized that it would be better for Thoughtseeker to live in solid home with dragons of her kind all around her. She realized there would be problems, though - most notably her daughter's mind reading powers and the lack of food there. For months, she trained her daughter to avoid spilling the beans about what she can do and prepared herself to spend many nights doing whatever it took to feed both of them. It worked well enough. Thoughtseeker was clever enough not to tell everyone about her abilities, and her mother would usually get enough food for her and some food for herself. Thoughtseeker was able to socialize and her mother felt that her decision was the right one. Good things don't last forever, though, and soon enough the volcano that loomed over the NightWing kingdom began to erupt. When it finally did, she was closer to it than most others were - and looking at it, trying to find her mom. The sound of the blast echoed through her ears and the light from it flashed itself for just a split second. There were no more echoes, and no more flashes. She made it out, though. Lost, but living. *wip section* *separated with mother *adopted Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters